Fictional MT Unlimited Episodes/2015: Superb Motorsports - Uncasville, Conneticut
Transcript * (Fade in to the Cove Rd. entrance to Mohegan Sun, wherein the LED sign changes from "PLEASE USE LEFT LANE" to "LIZZY'S ARENA BAD BOYS 'N GIRLS: JULY 24-26 - CHECK FOR TIMES") * (Cut to various scenic views from the Uncasville area, then afterwards cut to Skip Barry, who is labelled as "Not the host... he needed time to be one", at the 538 Norwich-New London Turnpike McDonald's branch) * Skip Barry: Hi TMB TV fans, welcome back to MT Unlimited. I'm back in Conneticut with my Ton of Fluff truck, and it's for the Lizzy's Arena Bad Boys 'n Girls tour from Superb Motorsports at the Mohegan Sun Arena in Uncasville. Though right now, I'm in a local McDonald's parking lot, because screw you animal rights activists. We have 3 big shows plus amazing scenery around us. We'd like to thank the Mohegan Sun staff and the local Native tribe for their hospitality, plus our renter H.O. Penn for the Caterpillar equipment. We've got 8 great monster trucks are in the lineup plus some sprint car racing action, you better enjoy the scenery and the car-crushing carnage today on MT Unlimited. * (Fade out, then cut to 2015 MT Unlimited intro) * (Cut afterwards to more Uncasville scenery, then cut to the pit party where we see the 8 trucks' drivers signing autographs and meeting fans) * (Cut to Marco Devens of El Kadsreian Firestorm, who is lying in his pit party hammock) * Marco Devens: You know, Lizzy is kinda like one of the few mascots for a monster truck tour... I think there's that tire thing for Monster Nationals... she and that are the ones I can name off the top of my head. * (Cut to Keiko Yoshigahara and her husband Perry Tubular in the backstage area) * Keiko Yoshigahara: Lizzy's a pupper, you know. She is one of the mascots I can identify with. Sometimes me and the husband we wish we were kitties or puppers every day! *giggles* But today, we're crewing for Marco. * (Cut to more scenery in Uncasville before cutting to intros, which start off with Sheer Insanity, which performs donuts and then stops for Ged Barcroft to wave to the audience) * Alfonzo Jensen (in background): First up, from the Great White North is this leafspring-using bad boy! From Medicine Hat, Alberta, it's Ged Barcroft, Sheer Insanity! * (Fade to Mad Dog driving in) * Alfonzo Jensen (in background): Next, from Gardner, Massachusetts, Jonas Harrison pilots the monster sprint car, MAD DOG! * (Cut to a montage of the other competitors (Motivator, Monster Medic, El Kadsreian Firestorm, Avenger, and Wrecking Crew) racing in and being introduced) * (Cut to more Uncasville scenery before seguing into racing, with Motivator vs. Avenger) * Alfonzo Jensen (in background): Let's see if Mr. Xcitement can ice this monster airport sweeper truck! * (Avenger and Motivator race for 3 laps before Motivator crosses the finish line first) * Alfonzo Jensen (in background): Motivator has done it! We'll check the replay just to be sure.